Experiencias compartidas
by Pony96
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si vivimos las experiencias de otra persona? Rin y Makoto habían sido amigos desde que nacieron, por lo cual siempre habían estado juntos. Pero el mundo de ambos cambia cuando conocen a su nuevo compañero, Haruka Nanase. Un día Haruka le cuenta su sueño a Makoto, y pronto los tres amigos se ven envueltos en el sueño de Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta historia surgió después de que un maestro pregunto ¿Qué ocurriría si vivimos las experiencias de otra persona? Así que me pregunte ¿Qué ocurriría si Haru hubiera vivido lo que Rin vivió? Esto fue lo que surgió. Para aclarar los nombres de la izquierda están viviendo la historia de los de la derecha.

Makoto - Haruka  
Haruka - Rin  
Rin - Makoto

Y sin mas les dejo la historia ( • ᵕ •)

* * *

Para ser un estudiante de 6to grado Makoto era un poco más grande de lo normal. No solo físicamente, también mentalmente, desde pequeño se había esforzado en cumplir con las expectativas de los demás, y eso no cambio cuando se enteró que se convertiría en mayor, en cambio le motivo a convertirse en alguien que pudiera ser admirado por su nuevo hermano o hermana menor. Tenía que ser un ejemplo a seguir.

— _Mako gracias por tus apuntes de historia_

— _De nada Rin-chan_

—_Ya te dije que no uses el chan en mi nombre_ –Dijo el mencionado mientras hacia una clase de puchero

Rin y Makoto habían sido amigos desde que nacieron ya que ambas familias habían hecho negocios por al menos 3 generaciones, fue por ello que cuando ambas familias se enteraron del mutuo embarazo no dudaron en comprometerlos. Sin embargo cuando nacieron todo quedo en solo una idea ya que ambos habían resultado ser hombres.

Lo único que tenían en común era ser buenos para los deportes y que a pesar de ser hombres, tenían nombres femeninos. A Makoto no le importaba mucho, y a pesar de que Rin aparentaba no molestarle, le resultaba irritante, así que siempre que se presentaba, sus oraciones terminaban con un _"¡Tengo nombre de chica, pero soy definitivamente un chico! Espero que todos nos llevemos bien." _Makoto no recordaba cuantas veces había escuchado aquella frase.

.

.

.

—_Muy bien chicos, pasen a sus lugares. Hoy tendremos a un nuevo compañero así que espero que se lleven bien con él. ¿Por qué no te presentas?_ –dijo la maestra mientras un chico entraba por la puerta. Era delgado y blanco, además de tener unos hermosos ojos azules.

—_Mi nombre es Haruka Nanase. _–dijo con un rostro serio, no disfrutaba ser el centro de atención y mucho menos tener que presentarse.

El aula cayó en silencio, pero pronto el silencio se convirtió rápidamente en una charla y pronto les dedicaron unas miradas burlescas a Rin y Makoto _¿Escucharon? Él también tiene nombre de chica. _Era lo que todos mencionaban como si fuera la séptima maravilla del mundo. Haruka solo frunció el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada. Era evidente que detestaba tener nombre de chica, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Makoto.

—_Ya, ya chicos. Ya tendrán tiempo para conversar en el receso_… ¿_Por qué no te sientas atrás junto a Tachibana-kun? _–le dijo más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

—_Hola, soy Tachibana Makoto, espero que nos llevemos bien._

—_Hmm._ –respondió mientras dirigía su vista hacia la ventana.

No era que Makoto le cayera mal, simplemente se había acostumbrado a compañeros como el que durante los primeros días de clases se mostraban interesados en ser su amigo, pero conforme pasaban los días iba perdiendo interés en él, hasta que un día dejaban de hablarle sin más. El no necesitaba ningún amigo.

En el receso, no era raro ver a sus compañeros reuniéndose alrededor del estudiante de transferencia, siendo atacado por cientos de preguntas, con el único fin de descubrir todo acerca de él. A pesar de ello, él se dedicó a responder con monosílabos y frases cortas, con el paso de los días sus compañeros dejaron de rodearle a la hora del receso. No le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

.

.

.

—_¡Hey Makoto-kun! ¡Ven aquí! _–unos compañeros le hablaron al más alto

—_¿Qué ocurre? _

—_Logramos escuchar a Nanase con la maestra y uso palabras muy graciosas, creo que es porque es del campo y su familia es pobre… ¡es por eso que decidimos escribirlos aquí! _–dijo riendo uno de sus compañeros mientras mostraba una libreta con cosas escritas en ella. La escuela en la que se encontraban era una escuela particular en la cual muy pocos podían ingresar, así que era la primera vez que escuchaban a alguien del campo hablar.

—_Y ya que te sientas cerca del él nos preguntábamos si has escuchado decir palabras graciosas._

—_Lo lamento, pero no lo he escuchado decir nada de lo que dicen_ –dijo con una sonrisa forzada —_Y si fuera así no se los diría, si fuéramos nosotros probablemente nos sentiríamos muy tristes si nos hicieran algo así…deberían dejar de hacer eso y pedirle disculpas a Nanase._

—_Y-ya veo, creo que tienes razón _–los amigos intercambiaron unas miradas para después discutir qué hacer con esa libreta.

Quizás aquellas palabras habían hecho entrar en razón a sus compañeros, quizás ellos eran muy fáciles de manipular o quizás aquel era el poder de la sonrisa de Makoto. Haruka no estaba muy seguro, pero después de tenerlos que soportar tratando de escuchar todo lo que decía estaba agradecido. Y solo le agradeció con la mirada, recibió una sonrisa como respuesta por parte del castaño, como si le hubiese leído como un libro abierto y supiera en que pensaba. Así que desvió la mirada, haciendo divertir al otro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rin, el cual se encontraba charlando con sus compañeros.

.

.

.

—_Makoto… tenemos que hablar_

—_Claro Rin-chan ¿qué ocurre?_

Era hora de la salida y el salón se encontraba casi vacío, así que esperaron hasta quedar solos.

—_Creo que deberías de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Nanase_

_—Pero… ¿por qué?_

_—¡Porque Nanase es pobre! Él no está a la altura de nuestras familias, ni siquiera sé cómo logro ingresar a nuestra escuela. Además siempre estas detrás de él, es como si… te gustara o algo así._

_—No deberías decir eso, además el me gusta… tanto como tú o mis hermanitos, así que no sé por qué debería dejar de hablarle..._ –le respondió con preocupación.

_Quizás era porque nunca se había interesado de forma amorosa en alguien y por eso no ve el "gustar" de la forma en que lo veo yo…_ –pensó —_Pues si no le dejas de hablar te dejaran de hablar como lo hacen con el _–frunció el ceño.

—_Y-yo… no me importa, mis verdaderos amigos no me ignoraran solo por querer ser amigo de Nanase –aunque dijera eso tenía miedo de ser ignorado por todos, siempre había sido bueno y gentil con todos, así que nunca había sido tratado de esa forma._

—_P-pues no me importa ¡Yo me encargare de que todos los ignoren a ambos! ¡Te arrepentirás de no haberme hecho caso! _–y sin más, se fue corriendo del salón dejando solo a su amigo.

—_Rin-chan…_

—_Tachibana idiota_… –dijo Haruka mientras se alejaba del salón. Había olvidado algo en el salón así que regreso, fue cuando escucho la discusión de sus compañeros.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 2 semanas de lo ocurrido. Al principio Haruka pensó que todo era un truco para ganarse su confianza y después hacerle una broma, ya había pasado por eso al menos 3 veces. Pero conforme pasaban los días, Makoto cada vez se encontraba más solo. Le molestaba, no comprendía porque Makoto se seguía esforzando en tener una plática con él. Pero no importaba, lo único que le preocupaba era cumplir su sueño, y ahora que se encontraba en Iwatobi nadie se interpondría en él.

* * *

Para dejar en claro, tanto la familia de Rin como la de Makoto tienen dinero y por eso van a una escuela privada, si tienen alguna duda haganmela saber. Espero les haya gustado el fic espero actualizar pronto (´∀｀ )


	2. Chapter 2

—_Tachibana-kun ¿puedes venir un momento? _–le llamo la maestra —_Es con respeto a Nanase-kun, sus padres llamaron para avisar que no había venido ya que se había enfermado, y como eres el más cercano a él me preguntaba si podrías ir a llevarle la tarea a casa…?_

—_¡C-claro!_

Era una casa muy simple a comparación de la suya, se veía algo antigua y gastada, pero eso era lo de menos. Era la primera vez que era "invitado" a casa de alguien aparte de los Matsuoka y a pesar de estar triste por haber discutido con su amigo, sabía que solo le tenía que dejarlo solo unos días.

Era difícil lidiar con él, pero después de tantos años aun eran amigos. Por eso quería volverse amigo de Haruka, para que Rin se diera cuenta de que podían ser amigos a pesar de que el otro no fuera de la misma condición que ellos.

—_¿Nanase-kun?¡Soy Tachibana Makoto!_–llamo a su compañero mientras tocaba la puerta–_La maestra me pidió traerte la tarea…_

Estuvo esperando en la puerta durante varios minutos ¿Se habría equivocado de casa? No, ese era la casa correcta, lo había comprobado 7 veces antes de llamar a la puerta. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo malo a Nanase mientras se encontraba en casa y por eso no respondía? no recibir respuesta le preocupaba, así que decidió entrar por detrás, pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión.

Se puso a revisar habitación por habitación esperando encontrarse con su compañero, la preocupación iba aumentando por cada cuarto descartado. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al baño, toco la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Decidió entrar, no tenía nada que perder

—_Nanase-kun…? ¡Nanase-Kun! ¡Por favor despierta! –comenzó a gritar después de encontrarse a su amigo inconsciente en el piso_

_._

.

.

—_No sabe cuan agradecida estoy con su hijo._

—_Oh, no se preocupe. Apuesto a que Haruka-kun habría hecho lo mismo…_

—_En realidad no solo me refiero a lo de hoy. A mi hijo le cuesta mucho expresar lo que piensa y siente. Es por eso que mucho de sus amigos dejan de hablarle después de unos días. Es bueno saber que tiene un amigo como Makoto-kun que se preocupa por el… –_dijo sonriendo mientras bebía un poco de café.

La madre de Haruka era una mujer algo joven pues no pasaba de los 32, su piel ligeramente pálida contrastaba con su largo cabello negro. Pero sin duda lo que más contrastaba en ella, eran las ojeras que rodeaban aquellos ojos azules que le había heredado a su hijo. Pero a pesar de ello no dejaba de ser hermosa.

—_Sin embargo ya no sé qué hacer. Me preocupa que este tanto tiempo solo en casa, pero debido a que el viaje fue tan repentino tuve que aceptar el primer trabajo que conseguí. Incluso mi esposo tuvo que quedarse en Kyoto con la abuela._

—_¿Y por qué no lo dejo allá?_

—_Porque en realidad vinimos hasta aquí por él. En lo único que ha mostrado interés es en la natación. A pesar de su edad puede competir con niños mayores que él, por ello le otorgaron una beca deportiva aquí en Iwatobi _–dijo sonriendo _—Sin embargo la renta es muy cara y no creo que podamos permanecer mucho tiempo si no consigo otro trabajo…_

—_M-mamá…?_ –interrumpió el castaño

—_¿Makoto? Creí que querías estar con Haruka-kun hasta que despertara…_

—_Tenía que ir al… y-yo.._

Quería responder, quería decir que estaba buscando el baño cuando escucho a aquella mujer decir que tendrían que regresar a casa, pero no podía. Tenía tantas palabras atoradas en la garganta ¿Acaso no volvería a ver a Haruka? ¿Todo su esfuerzo para acercarse a él había sido en vano? Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

—_Tú debes ser Makoto-kun… muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hijo _–dijo la mujer dando una leve reverencia mientras sonreía. No lo soporto más, comenzó a llorar.

—_Por favor… ¡Por favor no se lleve a Haru-chan de vuelta a Kyoto! _–dijo mientras se aferraba a aquella mujer. Estaba tan preocupado que ni se había percatado de cómo había llamado a su compañero.

—_Vamos… ¿a qué te refieres?_

—_Y-yo la escuche decir q-que se tendrían que ir por la renta y-y que… _–intento controlar el hipo que se estaba apoderando de su respiración mientras se tallaba las lágrimas de los ojos. No quería alejarse de su amigo.

—_No te preocupes _–las manos de esa mujer jugaron con su cabello _—No podría cambiarlo de escuela para estas fechas, además… contigo a su lado estoy más segura _–le regalo una nueva sonrisa mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura.

.

.

.

—_M-makoto…? _–intento levantarse pero no pudo, un dolor punzante en el brazo derecho se lo impedía. Lo último que recordaba era estar tomando un baño en su casa.

—_Sabes, deberías estar feliz por un amigo como él. Ha estado toda la noche esperando a que despiertes _–le dijo una enfermera que se encontraba revisando su intravenosa. Eso explicaba el dolor en su brazo_ —deberías disculparte con él, estaba muy preocupado por ti._

Lo observo de nuevo, parecía haber estado llorando_ —Hmm _–desvió la mirada. No era su culpa, solo quería tomar un baño, no creyó que estuviera tan enfermo y se terminaría desmayando al salir de la tina. Observo un reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Eran las 3 de la madrugada. ¿Realmente había pasado la noche ahí?

No le dio tiempo de pensar mucho en ello ya que el castaño comenzó a temblar mientras hablaba entre sueños, parecía tener una pesadilla.

Quería despertarlo, pero a la vez no. Tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos, se sentía culpable y no entendía porque. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, era muy suave y sedoso. Poco a poco el ojiverde dejo de temblar, nunca se había sentido tan relajado a lado de alguien. El sueño se fue apoderando de el hasta que sus ojos no soportaron más y terminaron por cerrarse.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, espero subir pronto la continuación (´∀｀ )


	3. Chapter 3

No sabía cómo había terminado ahí. Bueno, en realidad sí, los Tachibana habían sido muy amables en ofrecer su casa para que se quedara ahí hasta que terminara el año escolar. No es como si hubiera tenido otra opción, pues de regresar a Kyoto a quedarse en casa de ellos, definitivamente prefería la segunda opción. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… su madre no sería capaz de enviarlo de vuelta a Kyoto, no después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar hasta llegar a allí. Frunció el ceño, había sido engañado por su madre.

—_Vamos Haru-chan… al menos si te quedas en con nosotros, tu madre no estará tan preocupada _–menciono divertido casi leyendo la mente de su amigo.

—_No uses el chan _–desvió la mirada.

—_Pero creí que me habías llamado Makoto en el hospital…_ _pensé que al fin habías aceptado ser mi amigo_ –dijo mirando hacia abajo mientras jugaba con su ropa.

—_Demonios es cierto_… _espera… ¿Acaso no estabas dormido cuando desperté?_ –pensó.

Eso significaba que realmente había estado despierto toda la noche. Pero más importante… eso significaba que estaba llorando cuando lo consoló acariciando su cabello. A pesar de que su cara aparentaba estar en completa calma, su mente era un completo desastre. Había hecho algo tan vergonzoso como eso porque creyó que Makoto estaba dormido.

—_Aunque… quizás fue un sueño, ya se me hacía raro que me llamaras por mi primer nombre _–dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras sonría torpemente.

Se había dado cuenta en lo que estaba pensando el ojiazul, sabía que Haru creyó que él estaba dormido cuando despertó en el hospital, pero la verdad era que solo estaba intentando ocultar sus ojos llorosos porque tenía vergüenza de que ser visto así, pero al sentir aquella mano jugando con su cabello, se sintió tan tranquilo que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

—_Puedes llamarme Haru _–desvió la mirada avergonzado. Había algo en su sonrisa que le hacía que podía confiar en él. Volteo a verlo pues habían pasado varios segundos y no había recibido respuesta, Makoto lo miraba desconcertado… ¿Tan raro había sonado lo que dijo?

—_¡P-POR SUPUESTO! _–Makoto había pasado de aquella extraña expresión a una enorme sonrisa. Nunca lo había visto así de feliz.

—_¡Makoto! _–aquellos gritos sonaron por toda la casa _—¡Makoto! ¿¡Donde estas!? _

—_¿R-rin?¿Qué paso?_

—_¡Eso dímelo tú! Nunca faltas a la escuela a menos que algo grave haya pasado… además la maestra me dijo que estabas en el hospital_

—_No tienes que preocuparte, Haru ya está mejor_

—_H-haru…?_

—_Sí, Haru _–dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba al pelinegro que se encontraba atrás de Rin.

.

.

_._

—_Y por eso va a vivir en mi casa hasta que acabe el año escolar _

— _Ya veo… ¡pero ni creas que he aceptado que ambos sean amigos! _–dijo señalando a Haru _—No dejare que alejes a Makoto de mí._

—_¡V-vamos Rin! Haru-ch… Haru nunca haría algo como eso ¿Verdad Haru? _–pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

—_Si quisiera… ya te lo hubiera quitado _–dijo mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—_¡Tu maldito! _–intento lanzarse hacia Haru para… bueno, ni el sabia para que, lo único que entendía era que Haru era muy molesto, y no quería que se acercara a su amigo.

—_¡E-espera Rin! _–dijo Makoto mientras intentaba detenerlo para que no hiciera nada tonto y peligroso. Seguía sin comprender el porqué de esas peleas sin sentido.

_._

.

.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Haruka se había mudado con la familia Tachibana y desde ese entonces la relación con sus compañeros había mejorado, ya que cuando se enteraron que ambos estaban en el hospital pensaron que quizás no volverían a verlos. Incluso habían veces en las que las plásticas de Rin y Haruka (cuando no les quedaba otra opción) no terminaban en una discusión, lo cual ya era un gran avance.

—_Chicos, como saben falta poco para que inicie el verano y con ellos los torneos de la escuela _–explico tratando de llamar la atención de sus alumnos mientras sacaba unas hojas _—Por lo que si quieren participar en una competencia tendrán que llenar una de estas hojas y además de tener el consentimiento de sus padres o tutores en caso de…_

—_Hey Haru… tú vas a participar en natación ¿verdad?_

—_Si _–respondió mientras miraba fijamente aquel papel, al fin podría meterse a nadar después de tantos meses de espera.

—_Sabes… podríamos participar en los relevos _–menciono evitaba mirar a Haru a los ojos. Sabía que era probable que fuera rechazado, pero aún tenía un poco de esperanza.

—_Paso. Si quieres participar, entonces entra tú._

—_Entonces ya no lo hare._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_Porque no tiene caso si es contigo._

—_Yo… solo nado al estilo libre _– respondió avergonzado

¿Acaso estaba aceptando su propuesta? No estaba había dicho que sí, pero tampoco lo había negado. No se imaginaba que aceptaría con tanta facilidad. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, solo necesitaban 2 miembros más para participar.

.

.

.

—_Por favor Rin… _

—_No._

—_P-pero ¿Por qué no?_

—_Porque no, sabes que ya estoy inscrito en el torneo de basket _–comenzó a driblear el balón._ —Además… no quiero participar en un equipo donde este el _–dijo señalando a Haruka.

—_Déjalo Makoto. No quiero estar en el mismo equipo con alguien que no aprecia el agua_

—_Pero Haru… _–observo la espalda de Haru alejarse, no sabía qué hacer.

Tanto Rin como el eran buenos en los deportes, eso era uno de los motivos por los cuales quería que el pelirrojo estuviera en los relevos con Haru y el, pero el motivo principal era que ambos eran especiales para él, por eso quería que convivieran un poco. Quizás así las cosas mejorarían entre los dos.

Sin embargo a ese paso parecía que nada iba a cambiar. Necesitaba concentrarse en encontrar a alguien para los relevos. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, discúlpenme por no haber podido actualizar el fic pero créanme que no saben como he estado sufriendo con la escuela. Espero que les guste el capitulo y al final dejare una breve explicación (´∀｀ )

* * *

—Tachibana-senpai! Tachibana-senpai!

—Mikoshiba-kun ya te dije que no tienes que usar el senpai conmigo… -se quejo el castaño con una sonrisa. Momotarou tenia 10 años y el solo le llevaba 2 por lo cual eran muy jóvenes para usar esos términos. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le daba algo de vergüenza ser llamado así.

—Pero mi hermano dice que debo mostrar respeto a mis mayores usando honoríficos! Aun si soy mejor que ellos –respondió haciendo un puchero — Pero no es eso… ¡Nagakawa-kun no va a poder participar en los relevos con nosotros!

—¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿Pero por qué?

—Saco una nota innombrable y sus padres lo castigaron no dejándolo competir en ninguna prueba.

—¿Y no podemos competir solo nosotros 3?

—La maestra me dijo que tenemos que conseguir a un miembro más o estaremos descalificados

—Déjalo Makoto, las competencias son mañana y los equipos ya están formados –respondió Haruka quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación todo el tiempo

—Y-yo lo lamento mucho, realmente quería nadar con Rin y contigo… -dijo Makoto intentando contener aquellas lagrimas que se encontraban a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

. . .

—Matsuoka-kun necesitamos hablar -dijo el ojiazul con un semblante mas serio que de costumbre. —A solas -un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes.

No sabia que había ocurrido, pero al ver al castaño así de indefenso, el ojiazul sintió su pecho doler. Lo único que quería era protegerlo para no volverlo ver ensuciar su cara con aquellas lágrimas.

—Esos traidores... solo espero que hablen bien de mi en mi funeral -pensó mientras observaba a sus compañeros alejarse —¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Deja de tratarlo de esa forma

—¿De que hablas?

—Deja de ser tan frío con Makoto –respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—Si Makoto tuviera un problema con mi actitud entonces porque no me lo dice el mismo?

—Ambos sabemos que el no es así. Además, siempre que se quiere acercar a ti tú lo ignoras.

—¡Pero ni siquiera habla con los demás!

—Porque les dijiste que lo ignoraran hasta que dejara de hablarme

—No es mi culpa que el siguiera hablándote, si tanto le disgusta ser ignorado entonces solo tenía que haberte dejado de hablar…

—Basta Rin! –interrumpió Haru. A pesar de que no era de aquellas personas que alzaban la voz, su poca paciencia se había esfumado al haber recibido tales respuestas del pelirrojo. ¿Qué clase de persona podía hacerle algo por el estilo a su mejor amigo y querer librarse de las consecuencias. —Por tu culpa Makoto ha estado deprimido las últimas semanas

—D-de que hablas?

—¿Como te sentirías si un día Makoto te dejara de hablar porque te hiciste amigo de algún estudiante nuevo? ¿O que el hiciera que los que creías que eran tus amigos te dejaran de hablar por ello? Deja de ser tan egoísta y arrogante con el… ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo entonces no te desquites con el!

La cara de Rin era un poema en ese mismo instante. No lo podía creer, era la primera vez que veía a Nanase tan… ¿expresivo?

—Tch... –frunció el ceño. Era cierto, el solo se había dedicado a desquitarse con Makoto por los problemas que tenía con Haruka y ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba tan molesto. Por mucho que le molestara necesitaba disculpase pero no sabia como.

—Si quieres disculparte con el únete a los relevos. Eso significaría mucho para el –dijo con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

—Creí que estaban completos…

—Uno de los miembros no podrá competir mañana –respondió desviando la mirada.

Rin sonrío, nunca pensó que Haru sería capaz de encararlo de esa manera con tal de cumplir el deseo de Makoto. Quizá no era tan tonto como pensaba.

. . .

Ridículos, así se sentían. Habían sido muy arrogantes al creer que ganarían tan fácilmente los relevos. Aunque en realidad, lo hubieran hecho fácilmente de no ser por cierto pelirrojo que a duras penas lograba mantenerse a flote en el agua. Y es que a pesar de haber logrado quedar en 3er lugar se sentían molestos de no lograr pasar a la siguiente ronda.

—Rin-chan… por qué no me dijiste que no sabias nadar? –pregunto preocupado el ojiverde

—¡No es mi culpa! Siempre creí que nadar era muy fácil. No sabia que me iba a costar tanto trabajo nadar...

—Pues ahora todos en la escuela lo saben –respondió Haruka con una sonrisa imperceptible que no fue pasada por alto por sus amigos.

—¡Por eso no quería participar con ustedes!

—Puede que no hayamos pasado a la siguiente ronda -interrumpió el moreno — pero sin duda estoy feliz de haber podido nadar con ustedes -su rostro mostró una sonrisa que a pesar de no ser fingida, llevaba la sensación de mucha tristeza.

—No hable así Makoto senpai… parece como si esto fuera una despedida! Además, no importa donde estemos… ¡mientras que continuemos nadando será como si estuviéramos juntos!

—Momo-kun… -en su cara se formó una expresión de sorpresa para después convertirse en una de felicidad mientras que el mas joven de ellos se mantenía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso fue… vergonzoso –interrumpió Haru

—Sonaste como una niña –Rin continuó

—¡Que crueles! -el mas joven se quejo mientras los otros dos se burlaban de el.

Makoto sonrío. Sabia que a pesar de lo que esos dos dijeran, se querían muy a su manera y algún día terminarían siendo grandes amigos.

Además... lo que había dicho Momotarou era cierto, mientras continuaran nadando no habría nada que los separara.

…

_"... además, no importa donde estemos… ¡mientras que continuemos nadando será como si estuviéramos juntos!"_

¿Cuantas veces había pensado en aquellas palabras? Ya no lo sabía, lo único que recordaba era aquellos relevos en los cuales compitió junto a sus amigos en la primaria.

Quizás si no hubiera insistido de esa forma a sus amigos nada hubiera terminado de aquella forma y no hubiera terminado detestando la natación y a si mismo.

Acomodo sus libretas en su mochila, sonrió. No, aun si no hubieran participado en los relevos nada hubiera cambiado.

—Makoto… ¿ya estas listo? –una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos

—¿Hm? –el mencionado volteó el rostro extrañado

—¡Es nuestro martes especial! -respondió la joven de cabellos burdeos haciendo un puchero

—Ah cierto perdón, no se porque estoy tan distraído –sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenado.

—Solo por eso tendrás que comprarme un helado de camino a casa –contesto con una sonrisa ladina mientras que el mas alto se dirigía a la entrada junto a ella.

—Como usted guste, bella dama… –dijo dándole un beso en la mano

—¡AHG! ¡Te odio! –respondió la joven tratando de ocultar su rostro completamente rojo con ambas manos. Sin duda Makoto sabía como avergonzarla y eso divertía al más alto.

* * *

Lol no se que hago con mi vida. Como podrán darse cuenta Nagisa fue "reemplazado" por Momotarou, esto es porque tengo otro papel para aquel rubio shota. Además que al principio había planeado dejar que el equipo de ellos ganaran pero me sonó muy cliché y preferí dejar que quedaran en 3er lugar.

Mi idea original era hacer que Haru detestara la natación tal como ocurrió con Rin, sin embargo me di cuenta que Haru era mas "fuerte mentalmente" así que al final me di cuenta que el mas inestable era Makoto.

En los próximos capítulos explicare que fue lo que ocurrió para que el terminara odiando la natación y su relación con aquella joven obsesionada con los músculos... si es que continuo escribiendo TAN TAN TAAAAN *inserte música dramática de telenovela aquí* ( °□°)

Como sea, les agradezco por los reviews que me han dejado (ㆁᴗㆁ )


End file.
